Wildcats
by ScarlettRin
Summary: "Let's say… there's another wildcat in my life, right now, and I'm really crazy about her." Ryo said. His confession paralyzed Rika for a few moments. "What?" "I'm really in love with her, I swear, it's just that I don't know how to deal with her, you know? Females are always worse than males. And she really has a bad temper. I really want to make things work with her."


R _yuki. Just needed some more Ryuki._

 _I just love their squabbles :3_

 _Read &Review if you can and hope to write something new soon!_

 _Rated T just for the language. [I don't see Rika as a very refined girl, you know]_

 _Luv ya all!_

 _L._

* * *

 _ **Wildcats**_

"Hah, hi Pumpkin!" an excited shrill greeted her. And the voice sounded far too familiar.

That sound resembled more a goose honk rather than a greeting. Irritated, Rika walked straight into the crowd filling the metro, hoping she could get rid of that bothersome chaser.

"Com'on, stop, Wildcat!"

"No, you stop." Rika hissed, suddenly stopping in the middle of the square.

That sudden halt surprised Ryo, who nearly slammed against the high-school student.

"Stop calling me with those stupid nicknames and, above all, stop stalking me after school." Rika burst out, without turning towards him.

"Eer…" Ryo tried to answer, but he got lost looking at the border of Rika's tartan school skirt: it seemed as if it shortened everyday a little more. Or maybe it was just his mind that was becoming everyday a little more perverted?

His silence made Rika suspicious, so the girl turned suddenly towards Ryo to check what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, looking daggers at him.

"Me? Nothing. Nice shoes." He smiled slyly.

"I don't wear shoes on the border of my skirt."

"You're beautiful today. Actually, you always are beautiful, have I ever told you? Hah, perhaps I should stop staying these things to you, according to my new situation…" Ryo said, regretfully biting his lower lip.

"You should never say these things to me, actually. And stop stalking me."

"Hey, I'm not stalking you! It's not my fault your school is right after two metro stops away from my university. Plus, we go out at the same hour!"

"Why can't you tell me I'm beautiful anymore?" Rika asked suddenly, surprising both herself and Ryo.

"What's this, are you sad about it? I can keep on telling you if you prefer. It can remain a secret between the two of us…"

"You know what? I really don't give a fuck. Actually, I don't even know why I asked you. Bye." She replied, turning her back and heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, stop, stop!" Ryo cried out, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I'll tell you, even because I've been trying to talk to you about this for a few days. Let's say… there's another wildcat in my life, right now, and I'm really crazy about her."

His confession paralyzed Rika for a few moments.

"What?" she asked, turning slowly towards him.

"I'm really in love with her, I swear, it's just that I don't know how to….deal with her, you know? Females are always worse than males. And she really has a bad temper. It must be a typical feature of you wildcats." He complained, sadly. "Since you are my closest female friend, I was wondering if you could give me any advice… I really want to make things work with her."

Rika's face went pale. Nothingness conquered her mind. She didn't know what to answer. Probably, her expression had to be the most stupid she had ever had in her whole life.

Was that turd of Ryo Akiyama, after spending years of their lives playing the love-sick Romeo with her, really telling her he had another girlfriend? And what's more… another "wildcat"? He could have changed at least type of girl or nickname. Or maybe he could have try harder chasing after her. And why on earth was she thinking that?! That idiot could be screwing a ticket machine in the metro and she could have not cared less. ANYTHING AT ALL.

"Are you fooling me?" she asked, naturally, still upset.

"What?" he burst out laughing, amused by her indignation.

"Why do you think I can give you advice on your lovey-dovey relationship? Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm supposed to be your confident. Actually, I do really suck as a confident, if you really want to know. And I suck with relationships. So, do with what you've got. Find another bosom chum, just as you've find another wildcat." Rika burst out, freeing her arm from his grab.

"Are you making me a jealousy scene, Nonaka Rika?" he gloated, pleased.

"Go kill yourself."

Saying so, the girl pointed straight to the exit staircase.

"Hey, wait, just come and see her! I really want to know what you think about her!" he strongly grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"ComeOnComeOnComeOn, pleaseeee. I'm sure you will like her too!" Ryo said and, without leaving her time to answer, he dragged her inside a wagon of a departing train.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm taking you to meet my sweetheart, obviously. It takes only one metro stop." Ryo smiled, leaning against a wagon pole with a satisfied expression.

Rika sighed, deeply dejected. The news about Ryo's new girlfriend really let her down and now, for some strange reason, she was very upset. How stubborn he was. What a crappy day. Wasn't he realizing she couldn't care less about meeting his lovely girlfriend? Why was he so keen about introducing that chick to her?

They got off at the next metro stop. It was also the stop leading to Ryo's flat, the same bachelor flat in which he had been living for 3 years, since he started attending Tokyo's university. _I moved just to be closer to you, Pumpkin_ , he said.

 _Yes, I can tell._ Rika thought, furiously.

* * *

She was clueless as to where Ryo was taking her, but she wasn't really caring about it. She was too focused on searching for an escape: a bus stop, a metro entrance, a waiting taxi, anything that could help her escaping.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn towards the direction Ryo was leading her.

"But… that's your flat." The girl said, disappointed.

"Obviously. Where do you think she lives?" Ryo asked, turning towards her with an amused expression.

"Er, I cannot tell."

"Every time I finished university lessons, I went out and used to find her there, lonely and sad. I just… couldn't leave her there alone. So I took her home with me."

"And… how long have you known her, for like two days? And you already live together?" Rika muttered, shocked.

"Well, at least I'm not feeling alone anymore. Plus, she's wonderful in bed, she keeps you incredibly warm before falling asleep."

As she heard those words, Rika barely restrained herself from slapping his face so hard.

"Com'on, she's been alone all day long, she must be sad!" Ryo gushed, taking Rika's arm and rushing with her towards his block of flats.

… _homeless and_ _unemployed_ _._ _What a beautiful scrounger she must be._ Rika grumbled mentally, as she followed Ryo without resisting. Right now, she had to admit she was quite curious about this fantastic girl that idiot had fallen in love for.

As they entered the door, the house was completely swallowed in darkness.

… _and she's a vampire, too._ Rika thought as she sadly took off her shoes and Ryo rushed enthusiastically towards the living door.

Something in his behaviour really drove her crazy. Seeing him being over the moon for a girl – _another_ girl _besides her_ –made her stomach writhe in anger. She was starting to feel a sense of nausea and, for a moment, she thought she had caught a cold.

 _I must be ill for sure. I'm ill, maybe it's some kind of intestinal virus. Now I'm going to throw up everything on Ryo Akiyama's super cute girlfriend and…_

In that very moment, Rika became sad. Perhaps it wasn't the virus. Of course it wasn't. Maybe it was only simple and pure jealousy. But why on earth was she being jealous of that turd?! Why the idea of not seeing him waiting for her at the metro stop or of him giving nicknames to other girls drove her so insane? Why….

"So, there she is!" Ryo shrilled excited, making Rika jump for the scare.

Rika turned nervously, her cheeks burning and ready to meet the new girl as well as she could, but when she saw a little furry ball with bright green eyes in his arms, Rika lost her words for the second time that day.

"My little furry sweety, _chuchuchu_ , you've been alone all day long, haven't you, honey?" Ryo said, brushing his nose against the one of the little tabby cat and sinking his face in her fur.

Rika was dumbfounded.

In that moment, the cat got tired of Ryo's arms and wiggled out, jumping down with an annoyed sound.

"You see?" Ryo pouted. "She doesn't like to be cuddled for more than two minutes, just like you. Actually, you don't really like to be cuddled at all."

Rika remained silent.

"So, why are you so taciturn?" Ryo asked, frowning.

"She's a cat."

"Of course she is. What did you think she was? I told ya she's a wildcat."

"I thought it was a just a stupid nickname."

"Haven't you thought she was a girl, have you?!" Ryo asked, smiling triumphantly.

The same smile he made every time he was going to win a card game.

"No. I can't believe it. You did it on purpose!" Rika burst out, furiously.

"I did what…?" the boy started laughing out loud, without restraining himself.

"You've been fooling me for all this time, using ambiguous phrases on purpose!" Rika snarled, taking him for the collar of his black shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wildcat. Just be sure I would call "Wildcat" no one but you." He said then, with a low and serious voice.

"Go kill yourself."

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"You offer, you moron."

"Pizza or kitten crunches?"

"Fuck off."

"Are you staying for the night to warm up my bed, too?"

"Sure, I'm totally going to heat it up. I'll set it on fire, fine?"

"Ahhh, yes, you'll always be my favourite wildcat. Come on Rikachan, I'm giving you something to eat."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, the cat."

"You can't name the pet after me."

"But it's the only way I have to kiss a Rika!"

"Stop playing the fool! We need to give her another name."

"That's fine, my Queen."

"Do you like Maika?"

"Sure, I like it. I hope you will choose as quickly also the names for our children."

"Sure, why don't we start making some babies right now? Just wait for me in bed, I'll go get some matchsticks and then be right back. You damned Hotshot."

* * *

[ _Special dedication to Maika, one of the most beautiful cats I've ever seen, and to my friend Marcy, Maika's owner and one of the most Ryukiest girls I've ever met]._


End file.
